Attack of the Autobots
by Autobot-Tiff
Summary: Revenge has never been more fun for the Autobots as they team up against a certain yellow scout.
1. Attack of the Autobots

**Disclaimer: don't own TFP, belongs to Hasbro :)**

**Attack of the Autobots Pt. 1**

Bumblebee awoke the next morning on high alert. He knew in the back of his mind processor that the other Autobots would want to get back at him from tickle torturing them yesterday. Well, he was going to be extra careful with everyone today! At least...he hoped he would be. He cautiously opened the door to his room, and peered out into the hallway. It was completely empty.

Taking a deep breath, he stepped outside and cautiously walked towards the main hangar. He kept glancing behind him because he felt like he was secretly being watched. He didn't see where he was going until he accidentally bumped into Ratchet.

_"Oh! Sorry, Ratchet. I didn't see you there." _

"That's alright, Bumblebee. But now that you're here, I'd like to do a check up on your vocal processors. I know I said I was going to do that yesterday, but I'd like to do it now." Bumblebee groaned. "Don't be like that. It will go by quicker if you cooperate with me."

The youngling hesitated. _"It won't hurt, right?"_

"No it won't. I'll be gentle, I promise," the medic assured him.

_"Well...alright."_

Ratchet gently took him by the hand, and led him to the examination room in his laboratory. He made him sit while he went to get some tools. "Alright. Now lift your helm so I can see your neck."

Bumblebee tilted his helm back, and let Ratchet carefully examine his neck. He whimpered a little because it hurt when Ratchet touched him in certain spots.

_"Ow, Ratchet. It hurts"_

"I know it does, but I'm done now. How do you feel?"

_"A little sore...but I'm okay."_

"That's good. You do seem fully functional. Does anything else hurt or feel strange?"

_"Actually, no. I feel fine."_

"Really? Especially after yesterday's...incident?"

Bumblebee swallowed hard. _"Um...w-what incident?"_

"Don't pretend like you don't know. I said I was going to get you back, right? I always keep my word." Bee grew afraid and tried to climb off the berth, but Ratchet held him down.

_"Hey! L-Let go, Ratchet!"_

"Not so fast, Bumblebee. I still need to do a physical check up of your chassis. You know, to make sure all your joints and circuitry are working properly."

_"B-But I feel fine, Ratchet! I told you, I'm fine! Now let me go!"_

He tried to get up, but fell on his back the moment he felt Ratchet's fingers graze over his side. He gently poked and prodded his sides and stomach, making Bumblebee start to giggle.

_"R-Ratchet! Hee-hee-hee-hee! S-Stop i-hi-hi-hi-hit!"_

"Hold still, Bumblebee," Ratchet laughed, smiling at the giggling and squirming youngling on the table. "I need to make sure your joints and reflexes are functioning properly."

_"AH! T-They are! I ha-ha-ha-ha I told you I'm f-fine! Hee-hee-hee!"_

"It'll be fine when I see for myself that nothing is wrong with you."

Ratchet then gently lifted one of Bee's arms, and wiggled his fingers underneath. Bumblebee shrieked and yanked his arm down, trapping Ratchet's hand underneath.

_"AAAAH! Ratchet, sto-ho-ho-ho-hop! Plea-hee-hee-hee-hee-hease!"_

Finally, Ratchet slipped his hand free from Bumblebee's arm. The youngling sighed in relief, but panicked the moment Ratchet said, "Bumblebee, when was the last time you polished your pedes?"

Bee shifted uncomfortably on the examination table. _"Um...I don't know. One...maybe two months ago?"_

"Ugh, disgusting," Ratchet cringed. "You should have told me, I could have done it for you. I mean with all the previous battles you've been in, your pedes must be filthy. Allow me to clean them."

_"What? N-No!" _Bumblebee panicked. _"No! Stay away, Ratchet! I'm warning you!"_

"Relax, Bumblebee. It won't even hurt." Ratchet reached behind him for a small wash cloth and a bottle of polishing fluid. "Okay, now sit still."

Bumblebee shook his helm, and quickly pulled his knees to his chest. _"No! Get away from me, Ratchet! I'm not letting you get anywhere near my pedes! You know how sensitive they are!"_

"Which is why I will be gentle. Stop whining like a sparkling so I can do this quickly!" When Bee stubbornly shook his helm again, Ratchet sighed and grabbed his right ankle.

_"AH! Ratchet, let go of me!"_

"Bumblebee, if you know what's good for you, you'll stop trying to kick me unless you want this to be painful and torturous," he threatened. "But then again, I _am _going to make this torturous because that's how it went with me!"

Before Bumblebee could answer, Ratchet poured some warm polishing fluid on the cloth and began lightly running the cloth up and down underneath his ped.

Bee emitted a few muffled sounds, but immediately started giggling and kicking his free leg. _"R-Ratchet! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! S-Stop doing tha-ha-ha-ha-hat! T-That tickles! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

"Oh I would, Bumblebee. But unfortunately, I can't."

_"Wha-ha-ha-ha-hat?! Why not?"_

"Because now I am having too much fun to stop!" he teased. "And besides, you need to have your pedes cleaned." He scrubbed a little harder under his ped, and Bee jolted with a loud laugh.

_"AHA! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! B-But I told you-hoo-hoo-hoo! They're f-fine! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!" _Ratchet then switched to his other ped, scrubbing lightly at first. _"AH! Ratchet, sta-ha-ha-ha-ha-hap! Stop doing that to my pedes!"_

He used his free leg to kick at the medic, hoping he'd let go. But then things got even worse.

"Oh, I see. You want to do this the hard way? Fine! We'll do this the hard way!" Ratchet grabbed both of his legs and tucked them under his arm, and then used the wash cloth to scrub rapidly at his sensitive pedes.

Bumblebee shrieked and fell backwards, laughing his hardest. _"AAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA! NONONO STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! R-RATCHET STOP, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!" _

The youngling violently squirmed on the medical berth, trying to yank his legs free. Ratchet was having a hard time keeping his grip on Bee's ankles since was moving around so much, but he still held on.

"Hold still, Bumblebee. I need to get your pedes all shiny and clean."

_"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! T-THEY'RE ALREADY CLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEAN! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! JUST STO-HO-HO-HOP ALREADY!"_

"Oh, so now you want me to stop? When you were torturing me and I was begging for you to stop, you didn't! So now, I'm making you feel the same!"

Ratchet kept vigorously scrubbing under Bumblebee's pedes, smiling as the youngling emitted high-pitched clicks and chirps. He hadn't heard Bumblebee laugh in such a long time, and he was eager to make him laugh more.

_"STOP! STA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! R-RATCHET! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! PLEASE! IT TICKLES SO-HO-HO-HO-HO MUCH!"_

"You promise you'll never pull a stunt like that on me ever again?" the medic asked over Bee's loud laughter.

_"AAAH! Y-YES! YE-HE-HE-HES! I PROMISE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

"I don't think I can take you seriously with all your laughter!" He then dropped the cloth and used his fingers to tickle Bumblebee's pedes.

_"AAAAAAAH! RATCHET, NO-HO-HO-HO-HO! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT! C'MON, STAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA!"_

Ratchet tickled his pedes for a little while longer before he finally decided to stop. He laughed a little when he saw the youngling curl inward and still giggling. "Calm down, Bumblebee. I've stopped."

_"Ha-ha-ha b-but I still feel it. Hee-hee-hee-hee."_

"Relax. I'm done. And, I also finished cleaning your pedes. You're welcome."

Bumblebee slowly sat up and gazed down at his pedes. They looked more clean and shinier than usual. _"T-Thanks, I guess."_

"No problem. Just make sure you come back frequently so I can clean your pedes every few scouting missions, okay?"

Still giggling, Bee hugged his knees again. _"Um, I think I'll do it myself, Ratchet."_

"What, you don't trust me?"

_"Not really. I don't wanna be tickled like that again."_

Ratchet chuckled and rubbed his helm. "I hope you've learned your lesson, young one."

_"Oh, believe me, Ratchet. I've learned something. I promise I won't do it again."_

"You better keep your word or else I'll make your next check up even worse than it was right now." To emphasize his point, he traced his fingers alongside the tips of his pedes, causing Bumblebee to giggle again.

_"AH! Hee-hee-hee! Oka-ha-ha-ha-hay! I promise!"_

"Alright then. You may go now. Your check up is done."

Bumblebee shakily got off the medical berth, and nearly stumbled out of the room. When he disappeared out the door, Ratchet tapped into his com link.

_**:Ratchet to Wheeljack. Bumblebee has just left my lab. That's your cue. He's on your way right now.:**_

He waited a few seconds before getting a response.

**_:Wheeljack here. Thanks for the heads up, Ratch.:_**

Ratchet chuckled to himself as he put his tools away. "You thought this was over, Bumblebee? Far from it, actually. Now you've begun a fight that you will not be able to win. No, this is just merely the beginning."

**To be continued...**


	2. Attack of the Autobots pt 2

**Attack of the Autobots Pt. 2**

As Bumblebee walked down the hallway, he kept staring down at his pedes. _"Huh. They actually _do _look a lot more shiny and clean. But still, that's no excuse for nearly tickling me to death!"_

He suddenly perked up when he heard sounds of loud clanging coming from up ahead. Curious, Bee followed the sounds to Wheeljack's lab and peered inside. He ducked down quickly when a wrench came flying towards his helm.

"Aw scrap!" Wheeljack angrily cried out.

Bumblebee carefully picked up the fallen wrench, and walked inside. _"Um, Wheeljack? I think you dropped this. O-Or maybe threw it 'cause it almost hit me."_

"Oh. Thanks, Bee." Wheeljack came over to him and grabbed his wrench. "And sorry about that. I was just a little upset at my ship right now. Was trying to fix some damaged wires and circuits, and my ship decided to quit on me. It might take a while before I can get her started again."

_"Oh. Well...do need any help? I'm not really doing anything right now."_

"That's alright, Bumblebee. I have this under control. But now that you mentioned it..." Wheeljack laid back down on the floor, and examined the underside of his ship above him. "Can you hand me that screwdriver on the table? I think this generator is going to malfunction."

Bee panicked and quickly handed him the tool. He heard the creaking sounds of metal as Wheeljack tightened some lose bolts. _"Is that it? I promised Optimus I would wake up early for another scouting mission."_

"Oh yeah, that's all. Thanks, Bee," Wheeljack replied from under his ship.

Bumblebee was about to turn around and walk out of the lab when he felt something wrap around his ankles. Confused, he looked down and saw that Wheeljack had his legs wrapped around his ankles. _"Um, Wheeljack? Can you let me go?"_

"I would, Bee. Buuut..." With a swift move, the inventor suddenly tripped Bumblebee and he fell face first to the floor. "I'm afraid I can't."

_"W-What?!"_

"Look, let me speak clearly so you understand," Wheeljack said as he sat on top of the youngling, holding him down. "Henceforth, I am unable to can. I cannot release you."

_"What?" _he asked again. _"Why not?" _A sudden dreaded thought came to his mind processor. _"Wait. You're not gonna..." _He swallowed hard. _"You're not gonna..._attack _me like Ratchet did right now, are you?"_

"Me? Attack _you?" _Wheeljack asked innocently. "Of course not, Bumblebee." When he heard him sigh in relief, he said, "I'm going to make you die of laughter! Literally!"

Bumblebee panicked again and squirmed violently, trying to budge free. _"N-No! No, Wheeljack! Please don't! I just came back from forcibly having my pedes hand cleaned from Ratchet, and that was the worst tickle experience ever! Please don't make me go through that again!"_

"Sorry, kid. You should have thought about that before you attacked me. But remember, I don't like unfinished business. And now, you're really going to get it!" Wheeljack then shot his hands under Bumblebee's arms, and vigorously tickled him there. Right away, Bee started laughing hard and wildly kicked his legs.

_"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! WHEELJA-HA-HA-HA-HACK, STOP! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HI-HIT!"_

"Why should I stop? You didn't stop for me, remember?" he teased, pressing his fingers harder against the sensitive metal. "But I have to admit, you look adorable when you're laughing."

_"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! W-WHEELJACK, PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! STOP IT! NO MO-HO-HO-HO-HO-HORE!"_

"Aw, what's the matter? Too ticklish, kid? I thought you said you weren't ticklish, though. What happened to that?"

_"AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! I-I HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE I LIED! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

Wheeljack playfully gasped. "What? You _lied _to me? Bumblebee, how could you? You know what? I think you need to be punished even harder for that!" He suddenly got off of him, grabbed his ankles, and started tickling his pedes hard and fast.

_"AAAAAAH!! NONONONO NOT MY PEDES! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! WHEELJA-HA-HA-HA-HACK!"_

Bumblebee rolled on his back, and tried pulling his legs to his chest but Wheeljack's hands just followed. His fingers that were scraping and clawing on his pedes felt _way _worse than the wash cloth Ratchet used!

_"STOP IT! STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!!"_

Wheeljack nearly got hit in the face by Bee's legs so he released his ankles. "Whoa! Take it easy, kid! I had no idea you had sensitive pedes." He laughed as Bumblebee curled inward and hugged his knees to his chest. "But then again, you are kinda cute when you laugh like a sparkling."

_"I'm ha-ha I'm not a sparkling!"_

"I know, but you're still very young by Cybertronian standards. And even though you're not in the sparkling years anymore, you sometimes still act like a sparkling."

_"No I don't!"_

"Yes you do. And you know how I know? Because right now, I'm trying to tickle you and you're not even trying to stop me!" Wheeljack was teasingly wiggling his fingers towards Bee's belly and neck, and the little scout was giggling sweetly in anticipation while hiding his face behind his hands.

_"S-Stop teasing me-hee-hee-hee-hee! That just makes me laugh more! Ha-ha-ha!"_

"Oh, that makes you laugh, huh? How about when I do...this!" Wheeljack dug his digits under Bee's arms again. The scout shrieked and laughed loudly, tightly pressing his arms against his sides. But that just made things worse since he also trapped the moving fingers underneath.

_"AAAAAAHH!! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!! PLEASE, NO MO-HO-HO-HO-HORE!! IT TICKLES SO BA-HA-HA-HA-HAD!! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA!! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!!"_

"Only if you promise you'll never pull a stunt like that on me ever again! You understand?" Bumblebee was too busy giggling loudly and laughing to answer. Wheeljack moves his hands further down to tickle Bumblebee's tummy.

_"AAAAAH!! NOOOO!! NO-HO-HO-HO-HO, DON'T!!"_

"No?" Wheeljack repeated. "No, you don't want to keep that promise? Well then, I guess I'll have to make you promise!" He reached behind him to Bee's pedes, but the little scout shook his helm and kicked his legs.

_"NO! S-STAY AWAY FROM MY PEDES, WHEELJACK!"_

"Then promise me you'll never tickle attack me again! You understand?!" he said as he kept tickling Bee's tummy.

_"AH! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OKAY, OKA-HA-HA-HA-HAY! I PROMISE! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! JUST PLEASE STOP TI-HA-HA-TICKLING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!"_

Smiling, Wheeljack slowed his fingers to a stop and got off the youngling. Bumblebee was still giggling because he could still feel the after shock tickles racing through his circuitry. It took him a while to calm down until he finally had the strength to sit up.

"I hope you learned your lesson, Bumblebee," said Wheeljack.

Bee nodded while slightly giggling. _"Y-Yes I have. I promise, no more tickle attacks on you ever again."_

Wheeljack rubbed his helm. "Glad to hear that. Now you better run along before someone else decides to get back at ya. I'm sure they would all like to hear your adorable laugh." He playfully tickled Bee's neck, making him scrunch up his shoulders and emit high-pitched clicking sounds. When he stopped, Bumblebee ran out of the lab, not wanting to be the victim of anymore surprise tickle attacks.

The Autobot inventor laughed as Bee ran out of his lab. Then he tapped into his com link.

**_:Wheeljack to Optimus. Bumblebee has just left my lab. He's all yours. I'll meet you in the main hangar with everyone else when you're ready. Wheeljack out.:_**

Optimus responded instantly. **_:Optimus here. Thank you for informing me, Wheeljack. I will see you soon.:_**

"You better watch out, Bumblebee," Wheeljack said to himself with a laugh. "Because Prime's after ya now."

**To be continued...**


	3. Attack of the Autobots pt 3

**Attack of the Autobots Pt. 3**

Bumblebee was so exhausted from what he went through with Wheeljack, that he decided to take a stasis nap in his room. He nearly collapsed on his berth as he laid down on the hard metal surface. Once on his comfy berth, he dimmed the lights to his room and closed his optics.

Outside, Optimus Prime was walking towards Bumblebee's room after responding to Wheeljack's message. He had a hunch that the young scout would want to hide out in his room to avoid the rest of the Autobots from attempting to attack him. But that didn't stop him from wanting to attack the youngling himself.

He lightly rapped on the door. When he got no answer, he punched a code in, and slid the door open. Light from the hallway flooded into the room. Optimus smiled as he saw Bumblebee fast asleep on his berth. He had to admit, the little scout looked absolutely adorable when he was in recharge.

Prime went over to him, and shook his shoulder. "Bumblebee, wake up." Bee shifted a little and lightly groaned. "Young one, get up right now." Bumblebee still didn't wake up. Getting an idea, Optimus moved to the edge of the berth and lightly stroked a finger under Bee's pedes.

Bumblebee squeaked and instantly pulled his legs to his chest. He emitted muffled giggles as Optimus continued to lightly drag his digits under his pedes. "Come now, Bumblebee. It's time to get up."

_"Ah! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee! N-No stop, Wheeljack! No! Don't tickle my pedes! Ha-ha-ha-ha!"_

"Wheeljack? Who are you calling Wheeljack, little one?"

Bee sat up and saw Optimus Prime sitting at the edge of his berth. _"Optimus? Was that you? Oh Primus, for a minute there I thought you were Wheeljack!"_

"I can tell. Why were you asleep just now?"

_"Oh I was just tired...from...being tickle tortured by Wheeljack and Ratchet."_

"Oh really?" Optimus asked in a surprised tone, like if he never knew what was going on.

_"Yeah. I can't help but fear that the other bots will want to get me back for what I did to them the other day."_

"Well if that's the case, you better keep your optics peeled today, Bumblebee. If you were easily fooled by the other Autobots, that would make you an easy target."

_"Um, yeah. I-I guess it would." _Bumblebee started to feel a little suspicious when Prime said that. _"Well...I'm just going to go to the refueling lounge and get some Energon," _he said awkwardly. He was about to hop off his berth when Optimus suddenly held him back by his shoulders. _"Whoa! Optimus, l-let go of me!"_

"In a minute, Bumblebee. But first...I want to even the score when you tickle tortured me the other day."

_"W-What?!" _Bee's optics widened.

"As a matter of fact, we all want to get back at you."

_"What?!" _he said again. _"__And what do you mean by 'we?'"_

"You'll see," Prime answered in a playful tone. He suddenly grabbed Bumblebee's ankles, and dragged him off the berth and into the hallway.

_"What the—?! Optimus, stop it! Let go of me! What are you doing?" _

Prime didn't answer him, but continued to drag him by the ankles all the way to the main hangar. When he finally let him go, Bumblebee sat up. He saw the rest of the Autobots surrounding him with playful smirks on each of their faces.

_"Uhh, what's happening here? What's going on?" _Bumblebee beeped nervously.

"Relax, Bumblebee," said Prime. "No one is going to harm you here."

_"Then why are you all looking at me like that?"_

"Like what?" Everyone took a step forward, and Bumblebee quickly scooted away.

"What's wrong with you, Bee?" Smokescreen asked. "Why do you keep moving away from us?"

_"B-Because you all keep coming closer!" _The young scout kept backing away as the Autobots kept walking slowly towards him. _"Why are you all coming closer?!"_

Smokescreen kneeled down next to him. "Well, to tell you the truth, we're all here because we were all victims of your little...sneak attacks yesterday."

Bumblebee swallowed hard. _"Oh...r-really? So you guys all...remember what happened yesterday?" _The Autobots all nodded. _"Oh dear, I'm in serious trouble..!"_

"Yeah you are," Smokescreen continued. "And you know what? After you attacked me yesterday, I decided I wasn't going down without a fight. So, I convinced the rest of the Autobots to team up against you all at once."

_"What?! You got the whole team against me?!"_

"Yup. But don't worry, we'll go easy on you. At least...as easy as you went with the rest of us!"

_"Oh no! Not happening! You know what, I don't have to put up with this!" _Bumblebee stood up. _"I'm going back to my room." _He felt himself being held back by his door wings. He turned around to see Smokescreen grinning evilly.

"Get him!"

_"AAAAAAAAHHHH!"_

Bee tried to make a run for it, but all the Autobots grabbed him and tackled him to the ground. Optimus held him down by his shoulders, Smokescreen and Bulkhead took each of his arms and held them outward, Wheeljack and Arcee both had their hands hovering over his stomach teasingly, and Ratchet placed his pedes in his lap.

_"Stop it! This isn't funny anymore!" _Bumblebee gave Smokescreen a pleading look through his optics. _"C'mon Smokey, you don't have to do this."_

"Actually, I do," he said. "Sorry, Bee. But you made all of us suffer your wrath, so now it's your turn."

The scout buzzed angrily at him. _"You set me up, didn't you?"_

"That's a lie!" Bulkhead blurted out.

"No, we set him up," Smokescreen reminded him. "More specifically, _I _set him up."

Bumblebee squirmed to break free, but he couldn't move because the others were holding him down. He glanced up at Optimus. _"Optimus? Are you seriously on his side?"_

The Prime shrugged at him. "I was a victim of your playful wrath too, Bumblebee. It's only fair if we all get you back."

_"Oh c'mon! Just let me go, and I swear I'll never tickle attack you guys again! Please?"_

Smokescreen pondered for a moment. "Hmm...what do you think, guys?"

"I say he's lying!" Wheeljack exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Bulkhead chimed in. "The little guy will probably attack us again! He can't help it!"

"This youngling needs to be taught a lesson, Optimus," said Ratchet. "Don't you agree?"

"Indeed, old friend."

Bumblebee started to panic. _"No! I won't let you tickle me back!" _Using all of his strength, he lunged forward in attempt to break through the many pairs of hands that were holding him down. But it was no use; they all just pulled him down again. _"Aaaaahh! No! I'm not even ticklish, so don't bother!"_

"Liar," Arcee sneered.

"Alright guys...do it!" Smokescreen declared.

Bee jolted as he felt many pairs of fingers wiggle all over his body's sensitive spots. He tried his absolute hardest not to laugh, but he gave up after a few seconds and burst out laughing.

_"...AAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! NO, STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! STAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"_

This was torture for the young scout, and it only lasted for a couple seconds. But it was too much for him to handle because Smokescreen and Bulkhead were both tickling under his arm joints, Wheeljack and Arcee got his sides and stomach, Ratchet was tickling his pedes, and Optimus was tickling his neck.

_"AAAH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! G-GUYS, PLEASE STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

"No way! This is payback for what you did to us!" Smokescreen said, tickling hard under Bee's exposed arm joint. He squealed loudly again, and continued to laugh and squirm around.

"What's the matter, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked teasingly. "You can't handle a few tickles?"

_"HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! S-STOP TEASING ME-HEE-HEE-HEE! AHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAA! C'MON PLEASE STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"_

The other Autobots ignored his plea, and continued to tickle him. They enjoyed hearing the youngling's laugh, and wanted to hear more of it. They all knew Bee didn't like the way he sounded with his new voice, but they found his new clicking and chirping sounds completely adorable. He sounded like a little sparkling again.

Bee twitched his legs, and shrieked when he felt Ratchet's fingers scratch harder under his pedes. _"AAAAAAHH! NO! DON'T TICKLE MY PEDES! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"_

The poor scout couldn't free his legs because Ratchet held his ankles in his lap. He slowly stroked his finger up and down his ped before wiggling all five of his fingers against the surface.

"You know what? He really does look cute as a sparkling when he laughs," said Arcee. The other Autobots nodded in agreement. Bumblebee blushed at that comment, and turned his helm away. "Aw, don't feel bad, Bee. I was just kidding."

Optimus gently tickled under his chin, earning an adorable giggle fit from him. "Don't worry about it, Arcee. He likes it."

_"HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! N-NO-HO-HO-HO I DO-HO-HO-HO-HON'T!"_

Arcee smirked at him. "Stop lying, Bee. Or do we need to convince you otherwise?" She ran her fingers up and down his side and then across his belly, making him jolt and laugh harder.

"I think he needs some convincing," said Smokescreen. He held Bee's arm up over his head, and tickled his now exposed arm joint. Bulkhead did the same thing with his other arm, making the scout thrash around harder. Bumblebee shrieked again and tried to pull his arms down, but he couldn't.

Unable to keep it together, Bee laid flat in everyone's arms and laughed his hardest. _"AAAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! STOP I-HI-HI-HI-HIT! HA-HA-HA-HA! SMOKEY, NO-HO-HO-HO! BULKHEAD, STAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HAP! A-ARCEE! WHEELJA-HA-HA-HA-HACK! PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE! R-RATCHET! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! OPTIMAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HAS!"_

The poor youngling couldn't take it anymore, letting Energon tears drop from his optics. His sides and abdomen were aching from laughing so hard. Having no strength left, he became limp and let out sob-like laughs. Seeing how exhausted he was, everyone finally released him.

The little scout was so tired, he just laid there on the floor for a minuets, trying to cool down his overheated systems. Taking several deep breaths, he finally had the strength to slowly sit up.

_"Oh, Primus...that...was...torture..!" _Everyone laughed at his comment. _"Just one question...why?!"_

"It was Smokescreen's idea," Arcee said, pointing to the young Wrecker. "He just wanted to get back at you, and so did we."

Bumblebee shot a glare at Smokescreen, angrily buzzing at him. _"I can't believe you would do this to me, Smokey! Oh, I am so getting you back for this!"_

Smokescreen just smirked at him. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, Bee. Because otherwise I'll just do this." He and the Autobots all leaned towards him, wiggling their fingers teasingly.

Bumblebee covered his face and giggled in anticipation, leaning against Optimus Prime for protection. _"AAAAAH! NO! Okay, okay! I won't do it! I promise! Just...no more tickling! Please!"_

"And one more thing, kid," said Wheeljack, tilting Bee's helm up so he could look at him. "No more surprise tickle attacks on us ever again, understand?" Bumblebee nodded while slightly giggling. "I need you to promise all of us, okay? Or else we'll _really _get back at ya!"

Bee shook his helm and giggled harder, burying his face in Optimus' chest. _"Okay! I promise! I won't do it again!"_

Just for fun, the Autobots kept teasingly wiggling their fingers close to his belly or his pedes. Bumblebee emitted squeaky clicking sounds, and hugged Optimus around his waist. _"Optimus! M-Make them stop! Plea-hee-hee-hee-hease!"_

"Alright Autobots, I think he's had enough. We do not want to overwork him. He's very sensitive...especially here." At the mention of 'here', Optimus gently tickled the scout's belly. Bumblebee hugged himself, and pushed Prime's hand away. Optimus smiled at him, continuing to trace a finger all over his tummy.

The Autobots all smiled at the adorable sight. The only time they ever saw Prime like this was when Bumblebee was a sparkling back on Cybertron.

As Optimus kept lightly tickling Bee's belly, the youngling kept giggling sweetly and tried to crawl away from him. But every time he did, Prime just pulled him back and laid him down in his lap.

Bumblebee was feeling a bit embarrassed at how much he was acting like a sparkling in front of everyone. But he couldn't help it; Prime was making him laugh. At that moment when he thought what he was enduring through was torturous enough, what Optimus did next was 100 times worse.

He felt himself being lifted up in his arms in a cradling position. Prime had one arm under his knees, and the other behind his back. Since he had his optics shut, Bee couldn't see what Optimus was about to do to him. He opened his optics a little to see the Prime taking a deep breath. Before he could react, he felt Optimus do something to him that made his whole stomach vibrate. And that tickled like crazy!

Bumblebee let out a shriek that almost made his leader go deaf. He opened his optics again to see Optimus giving him a playful smirk before his face dove down to his tummy again, blowing hard against the surface.

_"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! OPTIMAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAS, NO! HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAA! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOI-HI-HI-HING TO ME-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE?!"_

"Oh, you don't remember?" Prime asked playfully. "We used to play this game all the time when you were little. You always loved it when I turned in to a tickle bot, and pretended to eat you up." When Bumblebee didn't answer him, he smiled at him. "Maybe this will spark a memory for you."

Optimus slid his battle mask on, and laid Bee on the ground before positioning himself to pounce. His Autobots smiled as they stepped back to give the two some room. They didn't want to miss this special playful moment between these two. Even Smokescreen had his memory banks ready to record the adorable scene that was about to take place.

When Bumblebee saw Prime saw his battle mask on, he panicked because he knew what was going to happen. He knew that look far too well, remembering it from his past. But most importantly, he didn't want to look so helpless and silly in front of the other Autobots, especially Smokescreen! Well, Prime didn't think about it that way.

As Optimus moved closer to him, the young scout quickly scooted away from him. "You better run, little one," Prime cooed teasingly at him, wiggling his fingers. "or else the Tickle Bot is going to get you and eat that sweet little tummy of yours."

Bumblebee squeaked and instantly covered his belly. He absolutely hated acting like a total sparkling in front of the others, but at the same time, he was actually having fun!

_"Oh Primus...NO!" _Jumping to his feet, Bee ran out of the room and through the hallways. Prime quickly took off after him, leaving the five Autobots alone in the main hangar.

"Well I'm not missing this," Smokescreen said, running after the two Autobots.

Bee kept running, feeling relieved that the halls were empty. He didn't want to suddenly run into another Autobot as a part two to Smokescreen's attack on him. The poor scout was racked with panic. He could hear Optimus right behind him, trying to grab him. All he wanted to do was escape to the safety of his berthroom, and not be the victim of any more tickle attacks.

As he felt Prime's fingers barely graze the edge of his door wings in an attempt to grab him, Bumblebee let out a squeak of surprise. Once he saw the door to his room, he threw himself against it, landing on the floor. He quickly turned around and shut the door, double checking to make sure he locked it.

Bumblebee breathed a sigh of relief. _"Phew! That was close! I'll just hide here until Optimus calms down...hopefully." _He jumped when he heard a knock at the door.

"Bumblebee? It's me. Please open the door."

The scout panicked, running around in circles in his room. _"Oh no, what do I do? What do I do?" _he whispered loudly to himself.

"Little one, I know you're in there," the voice of Optimus Prime said teasingly on the other side of the door. "You better open this door right now if you know what's good for you."

_"Leave me alone, Optimus!" _Bumblebee nervously exclaimed. _"I know what you're going to try to do!" _He gasped when he heard an unlocking sound from the door. Even with the door locked, Optimus knew how to override the code to get in!

Panicking, Bee quickly grabbed his thermal blanket off the floor and ducked underneath his berth. He couldn't fit his entire body under the berth, even with his door wings pressed flat against his back. Using his thermal blanket, he covered his exposed pedes that were sticking out from underneath.

The scout kept quiet, and didn't move an inch when he heard the door slide open. Optimus walked in and scanned the berthroom. He smiled and shook his head when he right away saw Bumblebee's pedes sticking out from the berth, covered with his thermal blanket. Even as a highly trained scout, he wasn't always the stealthiest.

"Now, where could my little youngling be?" Prime asked out loud. Bee stifled a giggle. He felt like he was a sparkling once more, playing with Prime again. "Oh, I know. Maybe he's hiding right...here!"

Optimus yanked the blanket off of Bee's pedes. He chuckled when he heard Bumblebee squeal, and try to pull his ankles under the berth. He bent down to his pedes.

"Well, what do we have here? What am I supposed to do with these sweet little pedes in front of me?" Prime suddenly leaned closer to gently nip under his pedes.

_"AAAAAAHH! No-ho-ho-ho-ho!"_

Optimus laughed at him. "Bumblebee, come out of there." He grabbed his ankles and pulled the scout from under his berth. Bee stubbornly clung to the edge of his berth, but Prime was able to pry him off. Then he laid him down on his back again. He towered over the small mech. "Now...what should I do with a sneaky little scout like you?" Bumblebee giggled sweetly in anticipation. "How about I...eat you!"

Prime leaned down until his face was pressed against Bee's belly. Then he started making chomping motions with his lips, pretending to eat the young bot's tummy.

The little scout squealed and giggled loudly, kicking at the Prime's chest with his pedes. _"AAAH! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE! NO, STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP! OPTIMUS!"_

"Who are you calling Optimus, little one? I am the Tickle Bot! And I am going to eat you alive!" Optimus spoke into Bumblebee's stomach.

Bee laughed even harder, wildly kicking his legs. _"STOP IT! STA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!"_

Optimus lifted his helm for a moment. "You think you can kick me away, do you? That was a mistake."

_"Wait! Nononono, Optimus! Don't!"_

"Too late!"

Prime gave him a playful smirk before he took a deep breath and blew on his tummy again, while shaking his helm at the same time to increase the ticklish feeling. Poor Bumblebee could only lay there, and endure the playful torture. Even though he couldn't stand the tickly raspberries to his belly, Bee was actually having fun! He giggled madly at the funny sounds Optimus was making on his stomach, but he was laughing more because of the vibrating feeling that was spreading all over.

_"AAAAAAAAHH!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA! O-OPTIMUS! AAAAAAAAHH!! STO-HO-HO-HO-HOP!"_

The Prime looked up for a moment. "Ohh don't cry, my little mechling," he said sympathetically, gently wiping a few stray tears from Bumblebee's optics. "Do not worry, little scout. I will make the pain go away. Watch." He fatherly lifted Bee in his arms, and held him above his helm.

_"What...What are you up to now?" _he beeped to him, completely out of breath.

Optimus smiled at him. "I'm making you laugh, silly." He brought him to his face, and softly nuzzled his face all over his belly. He felt Bumblebee's fingers grab tightly to his helm as he brushed over sensitive spots on his stomach.

_"Stop it!! Hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee-hee!! Y-You know I ca-ha-ha-ha-han't stand that!!"_

Bee's ped actually almost collided with Prime's face, but he dismissed it instantly. "Take it easy, Bumblebee!" he exclaimed, laying him on the floor again. "I know you are eager to be tickled, but you do not have to kick me like that!"

_"Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!! N-No I do-ho-ho-ho-hon't!! I don't wanna be tickled anymo-ho-ho-ho-hore!!" _Bumblebee hid his blushing face behind his thermal blanket.

"Yes you do. Stop trying to hide from me." He tried to pull the blanket off the youngling's helm, but he just giggled harder and clung tightly to his blanket.

Bumblebee peered through the folds of his blanket when he felt something wrap around his legs. He saw Optimus wrap one arm around both his legs, while the other was behind his back, lifting him up a little. Before he knew it, he felt Prime press his lips against the small square plate on the mid-lower section of his abdomen—right where a human's bellybutton would be—and blow hard.

Bee buried his face into his blanket and screamed. That spot on his stomach was super sensitive and ticklish. _"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!! STAAAAAAAHA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!! HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE!! HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAAAAAA!!" _He couldn't say anything except laugh his spark out.

While Optimus kept tickling and blowing on the youngling's tummy, the other Autobots were watching them play from the doorway. They looked absolutely adorable together, and they were secretly recording the little scene.

_"OKAY!! OKAY!! STAAAAA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HAP!! PLEA-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEE-HEASE!!"_

He blew hard against that spot on his tummy one last time before he finally let him go. He chuckled as he saw Bee lay limp on the floor. He sat him up and rubbed his back when the scout suddenly started coughing. "Are you okay, Bumblebee? I apologize for overdoing it a little."

_"That's...that's okay," _Bee barely breathed out. He suddenly narrowed his optics, pointing a shaky servo at him. _"Wait...are you...are you still a tickle bot, Optimus?"_

"Maaaybe..." Prime said slyly, leaning down to his belly again.

_"Aaaah! No! Not again!" _Bumblebee hid under his blanket again, shivering.

Optimus chuckled at him, rubbing the trembling lump. "Relax, little one. I'm not a tickle bot anymore. You don't have to hide from me." He gently peeled back the blanket before yanking it off his face. "I see you!"

Bee giggled uncontrollably again. He remembered this other little game they used to play together, and it always made him laugh with that silly tone Prime used. His optics and face were covered again by the blanket.

"Dear Primus...where has my little Bumblebee gone?" he heard Optimus say. The youngling made high-pitched clicking sounds, indicating he was giggling again.

"Where is he? Oh wait..." Optimus yanked the blanket off again. "Here he is!" Bee fell on his back, laughing.

_"Optimus! Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha! Sto-ho-hop! I'm way too old for this now!"_

"I greatly disagree, Bumblebee. Watch." He pulled the blanket over his face again. "Where's my little youngling? Where is he? Is Bumblebee gone?" He waited a few seconds until...

"Here he is!" He pulled the blanket off Bee's helm a few more times, making a silly face every time he said, 'here he is!' He enjoyed the sound of Bumblebee's laughter again, just like the good old days.

"Alright, I think I've tired you out enough. You look exhausted." Prime was right; Bee's optics were starting to flicker, trying to stay away.

He buzzed a yawn. _"Yeah...I am feeling pretty tired. All that tickling wore me out."_

"Well, get some rest then. You clearly need it." Optimus picked him up and laid him down on his berth. "One more thing, Bumblebee," he said while gently stroking his helm.

_"Yeah?"_

"No more tickle attacks on us again, okay? Unless you want to go through all that again."

_"Okay, okay, I promise. I'm done. No more. And if the kids try to convince me to do that again, I'll just say no."_

"Alright then. Good night, little one." Prime gave Bee's helm one last pet before he left his room. Bumblebee snuggled under his thermal blanket, relived that he wasn't being hunted down anymore. He was so tired from all that excitement earlier that he instantly fell asleep.

Optimus was surprised to see his Autobots standing right outside the doorway. "What were you all doing out here? I just finished putting Bumblebee to bed."

"Yeah, we know. We heard," Arcee said with a smile.

"It's getting late. After all that excitement we went through, we should all go into recharge." His Autobots nodded, and quietly obeyed. Optimus smiled to himself as he walked to his quarters. That was it; no more revenge necessary. Everybody won, and everyone slept happy that night...especially Bumblebee.

**THE END**


End file.
